1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for the manufacture of formed edible products and, more particularly, pertains to a method and apparatus for removing solid edible products from a mold such as chewing gum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the process of producing edible products, it is often desirable to form them into complex three-dimensional shapes by a molding process. Demolding becomes a problem when the product is inherently tacky or sticky. Such problems occur when molding, for example, chewing gum, candy or chocolate containing gelatin or sugar.
The existing technology pertaining to the molding of chewing gum is described in Tokukosho No. 60-9776. The publication describes an injection molding process in which the surface temperature of the chewing gum is cooled off to approximately 68.degree. F. to 86.degree. F. while inside the mold prior to its removal therefrom. In addition, a release agent such as talc, cornstarch, sugar, ester or wax is employed to further facilitate the removal from the mold. The same method has been employed in the manufacture of gluten candy by mixing the candy materials with the release agent or painting or spraying the release agent onto the inside of the two-piece mold.
The results obtained by employing the procedure of the prior art precludes mass production in an injection molding process, as the edible material remains difficult to remove from the mold by the use of ejector pins despite the reduced temperature and presence of the release agent. It is similarly difficult to remove chewing gum-like material from a mold utilizing a release agent in a rotary pressing production or from a mold with a three-dimensional pattern in a roller molding production. In addition, the release agents may have a detrimental effect on the edible product. For example, the use of oils or waxes can cause lipid peroxides to be deposited on the product. Some products become musty with the use of cornstarch as a release agent. The use of more sugar may make removal from the mold even more difficult. The use of release agents can pose health problems, as well as adulterate the original taste or reduce the shelf life of the edible products.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,156,810, issued to Frank Garbutt on May 2, 1939, discloses a method of forming ribbons of chewing gum using a rotary press positioned inside a refrigerated chamber.